


Friendship was made on that very day.

by paper_bag



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Kindergarten!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_bag/pseuds/paper_bag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has no friends. And his hero, Thomas come to rescue him. In his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship was made on that very day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's bloody 1 in the morning here and I just wrote what's going through my mind. Yeap, not double-checked and lots of error. If I remember correctly, I misspelled Teresa's name. Newt and Thomas in kindergarten!AU! I realllllyyyyyyyy like innocent-Newt and bold-Thomas! It's like a perfect combination yay! Hope you like it ^^.

The Gladers’ kids finally can spend their time playing outside the class. It just a perfect weather for them, but not for Newt. Newt is one of those kids who preferably stays indoor reading books. But he gets no choice, the principal, Mr. Janson’s motto is to keep everyone in sync. And that’s mean Newt is included.  
Once the door opens, the kids run like they never did before. It scares the shit outta Newt. It’s not even 3 minutes, and he’s the one left. He looks outside through the window with doubts and worries. I am pretty sure that I am not going survive there, he thought. The teacher looks at him and pats his back, “Go young man, have fun!”, the teacher smiles genuinely. Newt always had this thing to respect elderly. 

Newt quickly grabs his favorite book and hide it beneath his uniform before he makes his way out. As both of his feet is on the ground, the cold air harshly slammed on his face once he is out. Newt shivered a little bit. He is not that friendly and no, he has not make any friends yet. He is just a shy boy. He always make things more awkward than what it seems to be.

Newt mindlessly wandering around searching for a perfect place to spend while everyone is having their time. 

Minho and Gally is arguing whether to play Hide & Seek or the sand with the others.  
Theresa and Brenda forced Aris to play cook with them.  
Newt always want to be part of them, but hell, he’ll never fit in. He decided to sit under a big tree, far from them. He walks faster before anyone barely noticed him. 

No sound can be heard when he arrives. It is a peaceful place to reads whatever the shuck he wants to. Before he sits, he make sure that there is no one around. After a few glances, he nodded to himself. He sits down slowly and leaned on the tree. From there, he could watch the other kids playing. He smiles stupidly that he finally found his destined place. Newt flips through the pages to find his bookmark which he put the day before. Once he found it, he reads the book, obliviously. He did not know that someone is approaching him, until he was hit by a ball.

“Oww! What the-?” He dropped his book and search where the ball came from while he pats his golden hair. Apparently a brown-haired boy is standing in front of him and just, stares him down. Newt looks up at him and tilted his head in confusion. 

“Are you slow-minded or something? I’ve been here for 6 minutes and you didn’t even notice me?”, finally the brown-haired boy break the silence.

Newt gapped. “Wait, this ball is yours?”, he pointed the ball. “It hurts me! What was that for? And who are you?”, he started to cry, realizes that he was being bullied, he think. Why must be him? What he did wrong? The brown-haired boy panicked as the smaller one is crying in pain and not sure what to do. He don’t want the teacher to find out about this though. He checked if anyone is looking at them. Luckily everyone is busy in their own world. And somehow he brings himself to comfort the boy.

 

“S-sorry, I just got angry when you didn’t notice my presence.”, he bends down and slowly pulled Newt to his chest and wraps his arm around Newt’s body. “Stay away from me!”, Newt pushed him in anger. Before he even collect his book, the other boy stopped him. 

“But I just want to be your friend! I’ve been watching you from the first day and I has decided that I want to play with you! I don’t care if you are a loner or something!”, the other boy finally admitted his true intention. The sentences slowly registered in Newt’s mind. 

Once again, he dropped his book. Newt cries even more after a sudden realization and hugs the boy tightly. The taller boy was shocked but then he just pats Newt’s back unconsciously, tries to comforti him.

“I-is it true? You are not lying right?”, Newt hicked.

“Of course I am not lying! If so, why am I still here?”

Newt heard him and buried his face in the others boy’s chest, still crying. He thought no one wants to be friend with him. He is lonely, all the time. 

“I am Thomas by the way, we are in the same class.”, he shushed the golden-haired boy. Guilty washes over Newt and he slowly pulls Thomas this time,

“I am truly sorry. The truth is, I am not able to remember names or faces. Sometimes I just zoned out in class or wherever I am. But I am not a slow-minded person.”, Newt looks down on his shoes. There’s another silence between them.

“W-will you accept me as your friend?”, Newt flushed but he manages to hide his face. 

Thomas just couldn’t help it but to hugs Newt tightly, “Boy, how can I leave you alone, you poor thing. I promise that I will protect you like, forever!”, Thomas promised. Newt chuckled.

“Really?” he looks up again, waiting for an answer.  
“Yeah!”  
“Like, really really?”  
“Yeah, really really!”  
Both of them laughed. Newt wipes away his tears. He is relieved that finally God answered his wishes and sent this kid to him.  
“Here.” Thomas gives the ball to Newt. “N-no, I don’t know how to play it. You play, I read my book.”  
“Oh c’mon, don’t you want to play with your new friend?” Thomas pleaded. He already walks away from the tree.  
“O-okay, but you have to teach me how to play it!” Newt puffed and follows after Thomas. Thomas grinned widely and make a little conversation with his new friend in their journey. 

While Thomas talking, Newt smiled to himself. This is the first time ever, that he got something else to do rather than reads his favorite book.


End file.
